virtualben10fandomcom-20200214-history
John Smith 10 Dactyl 10 Crossover
Story Ultimate Clockwork is traveling through a green tunnel, going from left to right. Ultimate Clockwork: Finally, I’m going home. (On the tunnel ceiling, a giant gold colored panther was hanging. It spots Ultimate Clockwork, and flies after it.) I can’t wait to see everyone. The panther then lands on Ultimate Clockwork’s back, causing him to fall to the bottom of the tunnel. He hits it, and a tear opens, him falling through it. They appear on a planet, and crash into the ground. The panther bites into Ultimate Clockwork’s chest, and pulls out a spiritual energy. Ultimate Clockwork reverts, as the spirit takes Clockwork form. John: What the? Clockwork! (The Panther then sucks the spirit in, eating it. It roars, then runs off.) Get back here, whatever you are! (John runs after the Panther, which jumps up through the trees. John is trying to get the Omnitrix to work.) Come on, work! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Water Hazard: I needed XLR8 to chase this thing. (Water Hazard fires water from his hands, launching himself into the air, flying after the Panther.) End Scene Heatblast: It had to be Crabdozer! (Crabdozer is chasing Heatblast, as he flies right off the ground. Crabdozer goes to ram Heatblast, and Heatblast pulls back, Crabdozer ramming into the wall. Heatblast lands, reverting.) Dactyl: Not now! (Crabdozer gets up, roaring. It charges forward, when the Panther runs forward, running in between them. Water Hazard lands in front of him.) Water Hazard: Ugh. This thing is fast. (Crabdozer roars at him.) What the? Dactyl: Watch out! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Humungousaur: Humungousaur! Water Hazard: Oh, man, not again. (Water Hazard is then hit from behind by Crabdozer’s horn, sending him flying.) Humungousaur: Alright, you’re through. (Crabdozer charges Humungousaur, who stops it and lifts it over his head. In the shadows, a figure with green skin, gills on his neck, and wearing bones for armor is watching.) Khyber: Two of them, now? It’s time to end this. (He releases a high pitched whistle from the gills on his neck. Crabdozer turns into Tyrannopede. It is bigger than Humungousaur, and it falls onto him. Humungousaur gets out from underneath it.) Humungousaur: Bring it on! Humungousaur charges Tyrannopede, and it swings its tail, which lifts Humungousaur off the ground, flying off. Tyrannopede then fires a stream of webs from its forehead, enveloping Humungousaur. Tyrannopede roars, and goes to bite into the cocoon. Then, it’s hit by a green laser, pushing it back. Eatle appears, jumping on top of the cocoon. Eatle: I’m starting to think you aren’t a regular monster. (Eatle then spots its collar, and the Omnitrix like symbol on it, except it looks like fangs as the design on it instead of an hourglass.) So that’s the cause. (Eatle tears through the cocoon, eating part of the web. He jumps off, as Humungousaur uses the hole to break free.) Humungousaur: Thanks. Who are you? Eatle: Talk later, fight now. Eatle fires his laser at Tyrannopede, the attack slightly pushing it back. Humungousaur jumps, and Tyrannopede looks up to follow him. Eatle eats more of the web, firing a laser at Tyrannopede. It reacts enough so when it fires web at Humungousaur, it misses, and Humungousaur lands on its head, grabbing its horn. Tyrannopede thrashes around, and Eatle charges forward, ramming its leg with his fin. Khyber: This isn’t sporty anymore. I think I’ll try hunting down that creature that ran by. Khyber whistles, and Tyrannopede turns into Buglizard. Humungousaur falls out of the sky, crashing into the ground. Buglizard jumps back, and Eatle jumps out of the way, but is caught underneath Humungousaur. Buglizard then releases a green fog from its mouth, enveloping it. When it fades, it was gone. Humungousaur and Eatle revert, and Dactyl gets off of John. John: Ow. So that’s what it’s like to be crushed by Humungousaur. Dactyl: Sorry about that. Who are you? John: Sorry. John Smith. Who are you, and where are we? This isn’t Earth. Dactyl: I am Dactyl, and this is Zazun. Earth was destroyed a long time ago. Where’d you get the Omnitrix? John: Different dimension. That gold panther thing stole Clockwork from the Omnitrix, which means I can’t get home. What was that thing with the fake Omnitrix? Dactyl: Khyber’s pet. He’s been hunting me for some time, and is using his dog to do it. And that thing is the Nemetrix. It has the predators of all of my, well, our, aliens. John: (Chuckles) Nemetrix. What a funny name. Wait, can he add new species to it? Dactyl: Probably, why? John: He’s probably going after the panther thing. Which means we find the hunter. Dactyl: We find your beast. John: I got the ground. You take the air, see if you spot any activity. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Wolf Bane: Wolf Bane! (Howls) The one who finds something will contact them through the Omnitrix. (Starts sniffing the ground, working to find a scent.) Dactyl: Sounds good. (Slaps down Omnitrix, turning into Stinkfly. He takes to the air, wings flapping hard.) End Scene The Panther is sniffing around in the forest, when its ears perk up. It hears a whistle, and turns to face Khyber. Khyber: Well, you aren’t a hard one to track. Though I could imagine you are quite powerful to boot. The Panther roars, and Khyber whistles again. The Panther charges at Khyber, when Mucilator comes in, and the Panther hits the big sticky sack on its stomach. It struggles, but is caught. Khyber uses a device, putting it onto the Panther’s gold coating. It pierces, and it roars. It then turns green, and disappears. Khyber: Dimension traveling. Interesting. (He whistles, and Mucilator turns into a blue, dinosaur like dog.) Good boy. (He then crouches over, and stabs the Nemetrix with the device, inserting the DNA sample.) Wolf Bane is running through the forest, then stops, his head perking up. Wolf Bane: Dactyl, I heard some sort of whistle in the forest. Stinkfly: (Voice only) That’s how Khyber controls the dog. Where? Wolf Bane: If he does it again, I’ll (He stops, listening.) There it is! It’s about (Sniffs the air, then shudders.) Ew. I can smell you from here. It’s going to be at your 11 o’clock. Try to stay low. I’m heading in that direction, and am going to lure him out. Wolf Bane’s snout splits, and he fires a sonic howl, which echoes through the forest. Wolf Bane charges through, and he reverts. Stinkfly lands nearby, reverting as well. Dactyl: Why’d you do that? John: To let him know where we are. Never be the hunter, when you can turn your prey into the hunter. They come to you. Dactyl: But Khyber is very resourceful. And his dog is as versatile as the Omnitrix is. John: Nothing that thing does will surprise me. (Then, the ground shakes, and Slamworm comes out of the ground, right under John, eating him.) Dactyl: John! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Armodrillo: Really? I was going for Way Big. Besides, this is the worst possible form. Slamworm swings its tail at Armodrillo, and he catches it, throwing it off to the side. Slamworm then charges at Armodrillo, mouth first. Armodrillo jumps and dodges, as Slamworm digs through the ground. Slamworm then comes up under Armodrillo, catching him in his mouth. Armodrillo turns his hands into drills, drilling him into Slamworm’s mouth. Close by, Khyber is watching from the trees. Khyber: Very good, old boy. Now, finish him off. Ghostfreak: You always let your dog have all the fun? (Khyber turns, slightly spooked. He is punched in the face, being knocked out into the open. Ghostfreak becomes visible.) So you’re Khyber. I must say, I wasn’t expecting it to be you. Khyber: It sounds like we’ve met before. Khyber goes to kick Ghostfreak, who turns intangible. Ghostfreak phases into him, and Khyber struggles to resist. Khyber then whistles, and Slamworm reverts to his dog form. Armodrillo lands on the ground, reverting. Khyber then starts punching himself in the face. Dactyl: Khyber? Why are you hitting yourself? Khyber: Agh! Get out! (Ghostfreak comes out of Khyber, going over to Dactyl. He then reverts.) John: That was actually fun. Khyber: You possess the Omnitrix as well. Why? John: Where’d that gold panther go? Khyber: It teleported away. To where, I don’t know. (Khyber’s dog returns to his side.) John: I assume you scanned it into your Nemetrix thingy. Bring it out, let’s see who’s better. Khyber: The hunter is always better than the prey. John: Agreed. And today, you, are the hunted. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Grey Matter: And, I get Grey Matter. Maybe I am the prey today. Khyber: Hm. Not very confident now, are you? (Khyber whistles, and his dog turns into Omnivoracious. It screeches like an eagle, and charges at Grey Matter.) Grey Matter: Ah! (Grey Matter runs away, as Omnivoracious chases him.) Dactyl! Help! Dactyl: Right! (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Upchuck: Not bad. Upchuck extends his tongues, eating several downed branches on the ground. He then spits several energy balls, all of which Omnivoracious dodges. It snaps down, biting Grey Matter in the leg. Grey Matter: Ow! This hurts. I’d rather take my chance with a Trans-Chrono Panthera. Hey, I know what that is. And I know exactly what to do. (One of the energy balls hits Omnivoracious, causing it to drop Grey Matter.) Oof! Dactyl! Turn into Clockwork! Upchuck: What? Why? Grey Matter: Do it! (Upchuck hits the Omnitrix symbol.) Clockwork: This better work, John. (He fires a time ray at Omnivoracious, and it turns into Trans-Chrono Panthera. It roars, and charges at Clockwork. Clockwork fires another one, but it bounces off its skin. Grey Matter hits the Omnitrix.) Echo Echo: Echo Echo! Now, keep Khyber busy! Echo Echo multiplies, firing his sonic screams at Trans-Chrono Panthera. It roars, and strikes at one with his paw. The clones dodge, but one of them jumps into its open mouth. End Scene Echo Echo is floating through a green space, with several spirits floating around. Echo Echo: Grey Matter’s brain was right. Clockwork’s species have too hard bodies for it to tear through, so it sucks out its time spirit. Its stomach is its own dimension, and is linked to all others, like Upchuck’s stomach. So, I should be able to, ah! Found it! (He finds a spirit with the Omnitrix symbol on it.) Omnitrix! Activate capture mode! Omnitrix: (In John’s voice) Capture mode activated. (Fires a yellow ray at the spirit’s Omnitrix symbol, sucking it in.) Capture complete. Echo Echo: Yes! (Hits Omnitrix.) Clockwork: Clockwork! Outside, Clockwork runs at Khyber, as Echo Echo clones use their sonic screams to hold Trans-Chrono Panthera down. Clockwork: Keep him busy, he says. I don’t even know what he’s doing. (Hits Omnitrix, turning into Kickin Hawk. Khyber whistles, but nothing happens.) Khyber: Urgh. His sound attack is drowning mine out. Kickin Hawk: Don’t forget about me! Kickin Hawk jumps, going to kick Khyber. Khyber raises his arm to block it, and goes for a kick as well. Kickin Hawk jumps back, and punches at Khyber. Khyber blocks it and karate chops Kickin Hawk. Kickin Hawk raises his arm, using his long talon to block it. Kickin Hawk then kicks Khyber in the chest, forcing him back. Then, a green vortex comes out of Trans-Chrono Panthera’s mouth, and Ultimate Clockwork comes out of it. Ultimate Clockwork: There we go. Easy as that. (Green tentacles come out of his back, which extend into the Echo Echo clones. He absorbs them back into his body.) Now, come and get me. Trans-Chrono Panthera charges at Ultimate Clockwork, and he forms a green space wall, which it collides with. It turns green, and it disappears. Ultimate Clockwork: Ha! Is that all you got? Ultimate Clockwork creates a green vortex around him, and Trans-Chrono Panthera reappears, hitting the vortex head on, and is thrown back. It lands on its feet, and Ultimate Clockwork fires a time ray at it. The attack bounces off its skin, and it charges forward again. Ultimate Clockwork raises a hand, creating a green space hand, which grabs Trans-Chrono Panthera. Ultimate Clockwork then fires a time ray at the Nemetrix. A few moments later, Trans-Chrono Panthera reverts to the dog. Khyber: No! What did you do?! (Kicked in the head by Kickin Hawk, and is knocked down.) Ultimate Clockwork: I reversed time on the Nemetrix. It is now back at the time that it didn’t have Trans-Chrono Panthera DNA in it. So, you lost. Khyber: Maybe today. But this isn’t over. (Khyber throws a smoke bomb, releasing bluish smoke. When it fades, Khyber and his dog are gone.) Kickin Hawk: He got away again. (Kickin Hawk reverts.) Ultimate Clockwork: You’ll get him, someday. Meanwhile, I’ll catch you later. (Ultimate Clockwork opens a green wormhole.) Dactyl: Wait, you’re leaving? Ultimate Clockwork: Yes. Unfortunately, I’m too homesick to stay. (Ultimate Clockwork goes through the wormhole, and it closes.) Characters *John Smith *Dactyl Villains *Khyber *Khyber's Dog Aliens By John *Ultimate Clockwork (x2) *Water Hazard (accidental transformation; selected alien was XLR8) *Eatle *Wolf Bane *Ghostfreak *Grey Matter (accidental transformation) *Echo Echo *Clockwork By Dactyl *Heatblast *Humungousaur *Stinkfly *Armodrillo *Upchuck *Clockwork *Kickin Hawk By Khyber's Dog *Crabdozer *Tyrannopede *Buglizard *Mucilator *Slamworm *Omnivoracious *Trans-Chrono Panthera